TWIST
by xxvivixxluvsxxvampsxx
Summary: Bella gets turned into a vampire the same way Emmet did and in the human years for em & Bella what kind of relationship was it and will it be the same or different? normal pairings & mostly eXb
1. Walking in the woods grizzly attack?

I ran into the forest. Touching the tree bark. I sigh as I see the truly beautiful sight in front of me. From the trees to the ground polluted with leaves. After running for what seemed like hours but in reality only about 10 minutes. I came by a river and drank as much water as I possibly could. Then I got up and as soon as I made that movement I heard a growling sound from behind me.

I turned around to be met with a very fierce looking grizzly staring down at me. I started running away from it but it started ripping me apart before I could even move. Then a guy comes up from behind the grizzly snaps the grizzly's neck, then came over to me, picked me up and started running… wait how is this possible? 1st he kills the grizzly. 2nd picked me up as if I was feather light. And 3rd running at an in human speed. After that I started to drift off to unconsciousness. Then I felt something sharp on the side of my neck. Very slowly a sharp pain went through my whole body. When I am going through all of this I think I'm dying well the bright side is in the afterlife I get to so Emmet my brother he "supposedly" died three years back, he was my older brother and though I don't see him any more I love him and miss him.

Then the pain started to calm down. The stutter of my heart beat was faint then one last beat and it completely still. Afterwards I opened my eyes, looked around and then the only person I wanted to see. As I was looking at him I muttered something like I think I'm in heaven and after I said this some blonde was standing beside him and said "He is taken." However this response con fused me so I did the one thing I could, and asked.

"Emmy what is she talking about?"

"Bells, this is your new family, this is Rosalie- my wife, Alice my other sister, Jasper Alice's husband, Carlisle our father, Esme Carlisle's wife and our mother and last of all Edward."

"Ok…"

"Please Bells just listen we are vampires and so are you, but we don't eat humans and whatever you do please don't slip but our diet consists of animals and we try to be as human as possible. I don't really know how to explain the rest of the stuff so if you're please trust me and sit down, relax and not try to attack us, because to be frank I love you and I've missed you and I don't want to let go of you again." At the end of his little speech I could hear a growl and noticed that it was Rosalie.

After Carlisle told me all about the Volturi and the only rule and all that good stuff I went hunting with Emmet, much to his wife's displeasure, and a promise that when we got back it would be story time. After I killed a couple of grizzly's I was back with Emmet and we got back, Alice handed me a red silk dress.

I was sitting on the love seat with Emmet while Jasper had Alice in his lap on the floor and Edward was sitting on the floor besides me and Rosalie beside Emmet on the floor.

"So Bells what was you doing in the woods? You do know that you shouldn't be in there."

"Emmet you can talk about yourself and after I'm down with my story you can tell me yours. So three years ago when you 'supposedly' died, my world fell apart quite literally." After that last part Alice said an awe while Rosalie just glared at me. I adjusted all of my focus on Emmet again. "Mom wanted to wait until you came back from your usual run in the woods to tell you that she had cancer…to be exact it was leukemia" A pained expression was on his face now."When we discovered you to be dead or rather missing that sped up the process and she died exactly a year later, then a year after that Charlie died because I kind of said the wrong thing to him… of all people and the truth be told I always thought that you were the one to calm someone down rather than me…"

"Isabella what the hell did you tell Charlie to want to kill himself?"

"He also died exactly a year after mom, and I said that they'll get to see you in heaven when it's their time…how wrong I was." Although I whispered that last part to myself."And as for what I was doing in the woods on every January the 25th I take a run in the woods." By this point I was looking at the floor.

"Oh Bells I know you didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it? Of course not but because of me our family has gotten separated. If it wasn't for me starting that fight, you wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for me mom would have longer and if it wasn't for me dad would still be with us."

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you ever let me hear you talk like that aging do you understand me?" He whisper yelled so I looked at him and then back at the ground after a few more minutes I had learned about the others stories and a little shocked when Emmet said he was attacked by a bear a grizzly to be exact. I laughed and said that the grizzly's had something for the swans but no-one else laughed but me and Emmet.

Then Rosalie asked something "Okay. Can someone please explain to me how you two know each other and why Em was freaking out when Carlisle freaked out when he brought her in here bloody?"

I answered her by simply saying "we are brother and sister…biologically."

**Hey Please R&R!!! I Love You Guys & what should my next chapter be? About…mostly.**


	2. Reunited

Twist

Chapter 2

Emmet POV

I rushed down the stairs as did everybody else. I smelt blood, fresh blood. Rose wasn't very happy about this. It took her a while to open up, and to accept everybody in the family. This was gonna be hard on her. The blood was very strong but… somehow the scent of the human was stronger and I could faintly smell it. It was… very familiar. Reminded me of my little baby sister. Which reminded me… we're in my home town… and its January the 25th… which was my birthday. Oh god… it couldn't be could it?

Carlisle walked through the door then… and oh my god it is! I don't want this for her, I mean I'm not Edward I don't think that the devil stole my soul… but I don't want this kind of life for my baby sister. What if she gets out of control and we have to kill her? Jasper must have felt my crazy emotions because I all of a sudden felt calm.

Carlisle laid her on the couch and bit her… I made a sound… at least I think it was me… I couldn't be sure. I can't believe she is gonna go through this. The next 3 days were hell. I had to watch my baby sister go thru pain… she was whimpering and just in so much pain. On the second day I needed to get away, so I hunted. I got a grizzly bear and went back. Rose looked really worried for some odd reason. And everybody else was a little worried and curious. I guess they're all wondering why I care so much about Bella. Except for Edward because he can read my mind. But he hasn't spoken up yet. I don't think he will either.

So I went back to the couch and waited for her to get through her transformation. When she woke up she looked disorientated and she looked at me, I think rose said something but I didn't hear her. Then Bella asked a question to what rose said. But I didn't hear what she asked either. I can't believe I have my little baby sister back, I just… if I was still human I could have sworn it was a dream.

Then I introduced her and I made sure that I said they were her family to, so that she knows that she is always welcomed. I don't ever want to lose her again. Then Carlisle had to tell her all of the rules and what not. Can you say boring? And then I practically begged her to never leave us.

Then Bella and I went to go and hunt. Looks like she likes grizzlies too. Oh yay. Once she gets dressed you could tell that she is my baby sister.

When she told me the story about how she felt like how everything is her fault… I couldn't help but to yell at her… everything is most defiantly NOT her fault.

Then rose seemed to be getting a bit upset. So Bella just came right out and said it. We're brother and sister… biologically.

Rose was shocked… very shocked. She's the only one I've told about Bella and… well she wasn't exactly expecting to see Bella right here… in our living room. Well neither was I.

But I was happy none the less.

I just hoped that she will eventually be happy too.


	3. Eddy, why do you have a chicks car?

BPOV

I was looking at rose.. my brothers wife. and it looked like she was pretty shocked. I looked around the room and they all looked surprised. then I looked at emmet and he had his big 'ol goofy smile. wait. I was so confused..  
"Whats going on here? like for real people.."  
then Edward in think.. said :

"wait.. biologically? how is that even possible?"  
"well yu see, when two people get together, a male and female to be exact. they have this thing that's called sex. the male releases sperm and fertilizes the femal's egg. and about 9 months later, give or take a few days. A baby pops out. and when two people have the same two parents then they are biological siblings.. that would be the case here Mr. Retard."

At my comment there everybody burst out laughing. I put a smile on and the we just sat around telling jokes to one another. it got to the point where I had told them all about the sleep over me and Em had had with a few of our friends. they all cracked up at that.. yeah, as I look back it was funny.  
then alice said something that scared me for my life..  
" oh my god! yu know what we all should do? … shopping!"  
it was then that I had about to get up and start running for my life but then emmet had stopped me and made me go.. his excuse was that if he had to suffer then he was gonna take me with him.

"but.. em.. I have no clothes. and I'm not going in this."

"that's okay, Rosie got some of your clothes for me while we were explaining everything to you."

"what a thoughtful person" was my response, coated with heavy sarcasm. I came down starts in my red and black tripp pants, a black shirt with red and white splatter paint on it. my hair was long and it was pretty strait naturally. yeah, I love my hair.  
"hey, alice do yu think we could get me some makeup? I think iis all at my house."

"yeah we can get you some, but as long as yu promise something?"

"depends. what is it?" I saw her trying the puppy dog look. and she had failed.. miserably. so she gave up.  
"to let me buy anything I want to for yu?  
"deal. I'm not trying it on or agreeing to wear it though."

"Damnnit. I didn't think of that."  
"yeah I know haha."

they had made me and Edward ride together, much to emmets dismay…and mine because I don't know him.

when we were all walking to his car I had asked a question that I regret but it made my brother and everybody else laugh.  
hey eddie, why yu have a chicks car?"

and his reply.. mughty snobby was "why do yu act so much like yur dumb witted brothwer?  
"awwhhh baby, yur just jelous" that made everybody laugh even harder. but Edward started to look nervous. hummm…. I wonder what that's all about?  
"so yu excited about shopping?"

"Har har, very funny."

"what…I'm serious." was his reply with a smile.  
"yeah shur yu are buddy."

before I knew it we were at the mall. the first place we went was victorias secret.. well that's great. thank yu alice!

Review?(:

love vivi


End file.
